Jürgen III
(The current picture for this guy is just a '''placeholder', but is close to what I envision him to be.)'' ''"Do I hate being Star Emperor? Not in the slightest, Florentina... yet, it does not bring me any joy. I have never experienced life from its lowest point to value being at an apex such as this." ''— Jürgen III to his wife, Florentina 'Jürgen III Dominik Werner of House Kaulitz '(ruling name: Jürgen III) is the current ruling Sternenkaiser of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat and heir to the head of the noble House Kaulitz after the end of the previous Sternenkaiser's reign, Laurenz I. Being personally raised without his father, Dominik I, by Laurenz I of House Ortmann led Jürgen to foster a life of closure and abstinence from the hectic nature of noble and court life, in addition to growing a distanced knowledge of his own house's inner workings. It was only after rekindling his attachment with his own noble family that Jürgen skyrocketed in recognition, especially with his contributions to ending the Ortmann monopoly of several imperial organizations and reinstating Kaulitz control through his own childhood Ortmann connection. Jürgen III was born to his mother Maria Lampadius—Kaulitz (a descendant of the famous Iron Emperor and member of the noble House Lampadius) and his deceased father Dominik I into the Kaulitz noble family. Dominik, suspected to have been assassinated by House Ortmann to hurry the declaration of a new Imperial College to elect their prime candidate (Laurenz Marko Heiner, later Laurenz I) died six months before Jürgen's birth, and left the boy effectively fatherless upon birth in the Landsitz der Engel manor on Vera, which was the main residence of the Kaulitz family. He eventually drifted into the influence of Laurenz upon the man's ascent to the throne, subversively forcing Jürgen's mother to enter a romantic relationship with him as a means to gain further control over the Kaulitz family and their remnant wealth. Jürgen grew up seeing Laurenz as a distant but nevertheless existent father figure, never being told much about his father by either Laurenz or his mother. However, his grandfather and patriarch, Timon Niclas Balmer of House Kaulitz was finally able to spoil the details of his true father's passing as a result of the boy being approved to attend the High Baccalauréat of Vera after reaching the age of 18. Upon learning the fact that Laurenz and the Ortmann family were complicit with the sudden death of his father during Maria's pregnancy, Jürgen began to become receptive to orders hidden by Timon that related to advancing his own political connections as preparations for retaliation. Laurenz, approaching the natural stages of old age, did not catch on to Jürgen's quickly evolving mental state and social connections that he was garnering while attending the baccalauréat. Graduating a year early from the school at the age of 21, Jürgen made his move to hollow out the Ortmann family at the behest of his grandfather and as vengeance for his father's death through employing Staatsschutz connections to dispute Ortmann familial jurisdictions in massive influence over certain sectors of the government, such as the banks and treasuries. This put intense pressure on the aging Sternenkaiser, who was already alarmed by the increase of political power that a newly elected ''Staatskanzler'' by the name of Michael Widmann was accumulating, which inevitably lead to death by cardiac arrest when Jürgen was 27. Upon his sudden death, the Ortmann family was seized upon by several government probes spearheaded by the SS officials that aided Jürgen in his cultivation of "key" social connections. Through a series of backdoor agreements arranged by the aging Timon as thanks for Jürgen's assistance for ending the families' rivalry with a Kaulitz victory, Jürgen personally received a bountiful amount of Ortmann assets, with the rest being issued to his cousins, aunts, and uncles. Such a sudden wealth being deposited directly upon him made Jürgen a truly wealthy member of the elite, and before the death of his grandfather, was conjoined with the Kaulitz's prestige to allow the convention of the Imperial College to declare Jürgen "the Third" as Sternenkaiser. Jürgen married Florentina soon after his coronation, who was a member of the minor House Berninger that originally arrived to the newly formed court as a simple courtier and representative. Being introduced soon after to the current Staatskanzler, Michael Widmann, Jürgen quickly began to realize the fatigue that was apparent in dealing with political and governmental affairs on such a massive, interstellar scale. This intense stress, which was one of the factors that lead to the death of Laurenz, was keenly used by Widmann to allow Jürgen to rule in a "timid fashion", allowing the State Chancellor to exercise most premier governmental functions and only sending requests to his palace for necessary measures such as declarations of war. This thus began the "behavior" of Jürgen's reign, which has been marked mostly by his seclusion and rare public appearances. However, despite having growing a timid nature, the birth of his son Leopold has allowed Jürgen to re-enter the public spotlight more frequently. Early life Work in progress. Baccalauréat life and Timon Work in progress. Political machinations and rise to power Work in progress. Domestic policies Jürgen III, despite his position as Sternenkaiser, does not presently move much of his own personal ideologies or beliefs into the national discourse, instead opting Widmann to be the nation's political workhorse. Nevertheless, he does reserve basic tenets for what policies one should follow in regards to management of the state. Economic policy Jürgen believes that the economy should stay in its current form, where the Sternenstaat's current autarky be maintained through any means necessary. However, unlike Widmann, Jürgen prefers this maintenance to be centralized upon the capacities of the nation itself versus that of also manipulating foreign powers and organizations. Work in progress. Environmental policy The Sternenkaiser takes personal pleasure in the maintenance of natural environments to the best of their abilities, whether dealing with a Terran-like world or a barren planetoid. This stems from Jürgen III's belief of utilizing resources in a smart manner, dedicating those used in "needless" terraforming to things more utilitarian. Work in progress. Religious policy As the head of the Heiliger Staatskirche as per his position as Sternenkaiser and subsequently as High Consuasor, Jürgen seeks for the expansion of the Veran Catholic faith, although in a manner more organic and natural than that of Widmann's own pursuits. Even so, religion is one thing that Jürgen is keen on regardless of his purported timidity, and as such seeks to dispel any harmful religions or spiritual practices from the Sternenstaat and its associations, human or xenoi. Work in progress. Military policy Work in progress. Foreign policy Work in progress. Public image Jürgen III, like most who held the position of Sternenkaiser, is seen as the metaphorical "manifestation of the Sternenstaat" by the masses from centuries of state propaganda and legends. In addition to this, his relation to the Iron Emperor has dismissed some rumors about Jürgen being unfit to rule from his timidness, as the myths of his ancestor's brutal and awe-inspiring reign bring some anticipation for Jürgen's own possible iron-handed future. Despite not being seen as much in public as previous Sternenkaisers, the appearances that he does make are always seen as important and revered. This includes the annual Address of Humanity alongside his benefactor Widmann and after declarations of war, in addition to the spectation of various festivities and parades that occur on the capital world of Vera. With this in mind, it is silently known to many that Widmann possesses a greater amount of garnered attention, which is thanks to his numerous public appearances, addresses, and speeches, in addition to his routine social media presence and travel throughout the nation. As such, organizations such as the Staatsschutz often affiliate their actions more with the Staatskanzler than normal. The Staatswehr is an exception to this, with their own affiliations being directly tied to the protection of the nation and thus the Star Emperor himself. Work in progress. Personal life As mentioned before, Jürgen III lives a rather isolated life in the Palast der Sterne with the rest of the royal state family and various members of the Imperial Court. Work in progress. Family Jürgen currently only has one child, which is his son, Leopold. His wife, Florentina, is marginally more publicly active than her husband, appearing at more feminine events such as various parades and meetings held in Vera for women. Work in progress. Personal wealth When accounting for both personal assets and assets assigned to him as per his position, Jürgen III is currently the most wealthiest individual in the entirety of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat with a personal value in the trillions of Staatsmarks. This has also made his family and House Kaulitz the most wealthiest family and noble house, respectively. However, the assets assigned to him as per his position are monitored by various state agencies as to not be covertly reallocated to the Kaulitz's fortunes. Work in progress. Honors Work in progress. Trivia * ??? = Category:Sternenkaiser Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat Category:Main characters Category:House Kaulitz Category:Characters